


H I G H

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Anal, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Fluff and Humor, Gambling, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Health Issues, JUST, M/M, M/M Sex, Mental Health Issues, More tags to be added, NSFW, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Random often sex acts, Seizures, Strangers, be careful, heavy drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Will & Beverly have gone bankrupt to afford Will's medical bills treating hisencephalitis. The two of them end up stuck in a world of prostitution and drugs.The drug use seems to have worsened over time, but selling themselves on the streetthey've become more popular enough in order to survive a tolerable way of living.Things become more complicated when Will meets a foreign man that care's for him more than he anticipated.





	1. Gold Diggers

**Author's Note:**

> I found most of this buried in my laptop...
> 
> decided to do something with it cause idk I like prostitute Will dammit lol

  

 

 

Will chuckled at Beverly, leaning his back against the wall as they sat beside one another on the floored mattress.

Beverly cackled loudly over their joking, smacking Will's bare thigh as he leaned away from her to flick the lighter beneath the glass rounded pipe in his hand.

"You're-" He inhaled the dirty white smoke deeply, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling his next words, "-fucking insane."

She grinned at him and sighed, eyeing him with heavy lids. His short hair straightened and  
brushed messily upwards, pale skin with somehow always permanently tinged red cheeks  
above a perfect row of pearly white teeth and sharp canines that looked like their only  
purpose should be piercing the necks of wealthy men with blood-kinks.

He sat lazily slumped against the wall, one knee bent as he rested his forearm on it with  
the drugs in hand. Wearing just a pair of white Hanes underwear, he shoved his free hand  
just under the elastic hem, sighing and looking over to see Beverly staring at him.

"What's up sweetheart?" He asked, handing her the pipe. She smiled, tugging her oversized  
gray tee down over her panties and tucking it between her thighs as she scooted closer to him.

"Just admiring how fucking god damned gorgeous my best friend is. Let's go fuck around the  
town babes, hm?" She kissed his shoulder and took a hit from the glass, setting it down as she   
coughed once and giggled. "Mmm, sure, sounds like funnnn." Will grunted as he stood, holding  
a hand out to help her stand as well.

\---

Will dressed in a pair of tattered blue jeans that were a size too big, hanging low on his hips and  
an open plaid long sleeve fleece shirt that left his bare torso revealed. Beverly in a black lace bra  
with her leather jacket unzipped above a pair of matching black leather skin tight pants.

"Damn, woman- I dressed like this cause I'm lazy as shit, you look like you're bout to rip a few  
hearts outta some poor souls." Will smirked, shoving her out the front door by her rear as she giggled.

\---

The two stepped out the old worn out apartment building, laughing together as they walked arm in arm  
down the night's busy sidewalk.

They paused to light each other's cigarettes after purchasing two 40's of Heineken from a small gas shop,  
drinking from the paper bags while they continued their path.

"Hey, let's go in here." Will pulled Beverly by the elbow towards a well lit building. "Wha-no, Will, this is  
the one fucking spot druggies like us don't go to. It's the only place for bad guys with good money go."

"It's a fuckin' casino hotel, we're allowed in a fuckin' casino. Our money is just as fucking green babe."   
Will said with a grin, dragging her inside with him as she protested.

\---

"Sir, ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to discard the bagged bottles and make your way to the bar to  
purchase in-house beverages, please." A man in a suit held his hands out, asking for the beers.

Will laughed and grabbed Beverly's from her hand, shoving the two over and waving the man off as they  
continued into the crowd.

"Well thanks alot Willy, now I've got shit to drink, I don't have much cash left from my last night cause I'm  
already behind on my end of the rent." She scowled at him, rolling her eyes when he snickered at her.

"No worries love, I'll take care of the rest of rent- and..." He winked at her, smacking the bar and raising   
his hand with two fingers. "-two strawberry margarita's please! With cactus shots on the side, thank you!"

The tender nodded and made their drinks. "Will! Those are fucking expensive, I mean for US at least!"

"I have enough. I'm treating you tonight. You wanted to fuck around the town tonight, I'm using it as  
a chance to give you a good time, hm? Let me?" Will smiled at her sweetly, watching as she melted under  
his hopeless puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine...I don't even wanna know what you did to be able to afford my slacker ass but- honestly I   
think I already know. You're too good at what you fuckin' do it makes me jealous as hell." She growled  
at him, tugging his ear beneath a lock of hair that rebelliously curled against his combed side-swept hair.

"Owww, mean." Will whimpered at the pull, rubbing his ear as she chuckled at him.

\---

"Imma go to the bathroom for two secs Bev, save my seat." Will winked at her, wiping his nose as she  
nodded at the signal.

Will locked the stall behind him, pulling out a small baggy of cocaine, setting up his quick routine   
and hastily snorting up the short rows of powder.

"Shit," He tapped his knuckles on the stall's toilet paper dispenser and shook his head hard, huffing as he  
shoved the bag and glass shard back into his back pocket.

\---

Will smiled wide as he walked through the blurred crowd, granting every other person a nod as their  
faces seemed to twist into themselves.

Dropping into the seat beside Beverly at the bar, she laughed at his brand new distant eyes, pearly grin  
plastered white and wide. "Hope you left some for later you skeeving fuck." She chuckled, shoving two   
shot glasses into his chest.

He chugged them both simultaneously, coughing through the burn as he slammed them to the bar and  
demanded another round. The two of them burned through many, flipping off the tender when he refused  
to feed their inebriated state any further.

Just before they made their way to the exit, Beverly yanked Will to a halt. "Whoa there buddy boy, what's  
THAT!?" She pointed with her eyes for Will to follow, spotting a man standing from a poker table and shaking  
the other players hands as he hovered over a mountain of different coloured chips and cards stacked on the felt.

He was older, but not old- maybe early fourties, late thirties. His golden brown hair looked soft as silk as the bangs  
dusted in a gentle curve over his tanned forehead, hints of silver shimmering through under the casino light.

"THAT, I bet you twenty dollars isn't interested in you but would secretly get on his hands and knees for my cock."  
Will beamed a snide grin at her as she smacked the back of his head. "Owie, mean again." "I wasn't saying for me,  
but thanks for being a prick! Go get em', and I'll take that bet anyway, just cause I know you'll never ask to see the money beforehand."  
She smiled and pushed him away.

\---

Will cleared his throat and buttoned three of his plaid shirt's buttons, just so his stomach was covered but chest was open,  
quickly shoving the edges into his pants to seem a little more put together in his drugged/tipsy state.

Running his hand through his hair once to try and tame the rebellious constant bed-head mess, he stepped over to the man's  
side as he filled out a form in order to retrieve his winnings later in the night.

"Look's like a hell of a good night for you-" Will said, just a foot to the side and behind the man.

\---

Hannibal tensed and closed his eyes, sighing as he finished the final signature to the paper.

He turned around to dismiss the usual 'gold digger' but froze.

[[In the distance, Beverly could see the way Will's presence stopped the man in his tracks. ("Fuck. Pretty boy got him alREADY. Asshole.")]]

Will stared into the crimson eyes, cracking a half smile as he waited for the man to say something.

When a few seconds passed of silence, Will chuckled and broke his smile into a grin now, shaking his head  
as he blushed at the telling absence of response.

"Ha, um, sorry, I'm Will- Graham...I didn't mean to catch you, uh, off guard?" He held a hand out to the man.

Hannibal finally blinked and seemed to snap out of some distant thought, eyes showing how shocked he was  
at himself for having froze like that. "Forgive me, Will, Hannibal, Hannibal Lecter." He shook the boys hand now.

Will flashed a short squint at the name and grinned wider with a huffed laugh. "Odd name, and accent, but neat!"  
Will tried to contain his slurring words, clearing his throat after every few words to focus on sobering up enough to   
keep the conversation going.

The corner of Hannibal's mouth twitched once at the sight of the young man's perfect bright teeth, marveling at the  
canines that seemed unrealistically flawless and defined with the basically sculpted art that was his smooth and sharp  
jawline.

He noted the fact that the beaming blue-green hazel eyes were blown in a drugged state, but paid no mind to it as he   
seemed mesmerized over every other thing about the stranger.

"I like the suit.." Will said softly, almost a whisper as he ran his fingers down the ironed straight crease of Hannibal's  
waist coat, following the gray pin stripe against the black vest.

Hannibal watched the hand ghosting down his torso before glancing back to the boy's messy chocolate hair, smiling   
at how it looked like he had barely given any effort to tame the rebellious locks.

The employee who took Hannibal's paperwork eyed the two a couple times, sniffing once with a smirk as he shook  
his head and gathered other forms to clip into his work book.

\---

Beverly waited at the slot machines, playing a few games when she got a text from Will.

("You'll owe me $20 soon, check your jacket pocket, rent a room here, don't walk home alone. See you in the AM (; ")

She pulled a wad of cash from her left pocket, rolling her eyes at the fact Will knew she always wore the same jacket,  
and never put anything in her left pocket.

\---

 


	2. Dim Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finds himself far too enamored by the strange new young man to think much of  
> his drug induced state.
> 
> Despite being out of most of his element, Will can't help but feel drawn to the foreign stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nods, then taps desk edge a few times before getting up and leaving*

 

   

 

 

  
Hannibal grunted as the young man shoved him backwards onto the bed. "You sure aren't as uptight as you look-"  
Will said with a smile, dropping his own shirt to the reading chair and undoing his jeans as he stood in front of the  
man.

Hannibal sat up on his elbows to watch the boy strip.

"Well, handsome, what do you want to do, hm?" Will asked with a wider smile, turning around and letting his pants  
drop around his ankles, slipping his thumbs in the hem of his underwear to pull them just a hint down to let the foreign  
man peek at the dimples in his rear's cheeks.

Hannibal tensed his neck and inhaled deep at the sight, thinking of an answer.

"...pleasure yourself for me. I want to watch you. You're too beautiful for me to touch right now."

Will glanced over his shoulder and raised a brow at that, smirking in attempt to hide the rose red that flushed  
over his face under the demand and unexpected compliment.

Pulling his bare feet out of the floored jeans, Will turned back to face Hannibal now, tilting his head to the side  
with a curious smile. "I'll only do that if you do me the honour of strapping up my arm."

Hannibal took a moment to understand what the boy was asking, nodding once with a blink as he sat up and  
took the rubber band from Will's hand.

Wrapping it around the fit pale arm, he knotted the end just tight enough and leaned back on his palms to watch  
the young man disappear to the bathroom for a minute.

\---

The lights were dimmed, just a faint orange colour in the shadowy room, it was Wills doing in order to feel more comfortable  
in his drugged state. Hannibal couldn't help but twitch his fingers grip against the blankets as he watched the boy  
sitting on the floor infront of him. Will had pulled one foot out of his underwear, leaving the other with the pair still  
around his ankle, his bare back nestled against the expensive hotel room's dresser and knees bent and spread wide  
for Hannibal to see.

Hannibal inhaled sharply, tensing up when the nude young man moaned, wrapping his hand around his cock and speeding  
up his jerking movements. Will dropped his head back, his short hair pressing against the wooden furniture as he panted up  
at the ceiling. Hannibal smiled, seeing the dim light hit Will's face perfectly for him to watch the blown pupils dilate a little  
more, then lowering his interested gaze down to the tightening and heaving chest and stomach muscles on the boy.

Will whimpered and muttered to the man as his jerking pace faltered, the drugs affecting his focus.

"What is it gorgeous?"

"Need...something...please..?" Will whined, using his other hand to press two fingers barely into his anus in the inconvenient  
position. "P-please..uhn..please?" Hannibal's own pupils blew at that, biting his lip as he instantly undid and dropped his suit pants  
to his knees, settling on the soft rug infront of Will between the bed and dresser. He grabbed the boy's thighs  
and pulled him over quickly, Will's back dragging on the carpet as he was laying down flat on the floor now, ankles  
high in the air resting on Hannibal's shoulders.

Will wished there wasn't a white dress shirt and fancy vest between their skin, but couldn't bring himself to say much more  
than his eager moans and complaints. Hannibal could tell Will didn't care about preparation, not now, so he settled with  
simply licking the palm of his hand, stroking his cock with as much saliva as he quickly could before pressing into the young man.

"Are you sure you want this darling boy?" Hannibal whispered, holding the back of Will's head up a bit as he stared into the  
wide blue eyes beneath him. Will groaned and nodded, clawing at the elder man's clothed back as a silent demand to move forward.

Hannibal huffed a small chuckle and swiftly slammed his bare throbbing cock up into the tight hole, smirking at the sudden  
high pitched yelp it drew from Will.

He drew halfway back out slowly, whispering to him again, "-do you want more, love?" This time the whisper turned into  
somewhat of a low snarl, his fist tightening in the boy's hair through the words.

Will panted and nodded furiously, teeth gritted tight and bared through the waves of pain and pleasure he loved.

Hannibal thrusted back in as deep and hard as he could, biting his lip again as the poor thing in his arms choked on another  
scream, sobbing twice when he didn't stop or slow down this time.

The rug rubbed and burned against Will's back as the man hunched over, fucking faster and faster into him. He wrapped  
his arms around Hannibal's neck to curl upwards a bit, shoving his forehead into the crook of his neck and shoulder to  
hide the tears of pain, pleasure, and drug induced euphoria that reached a maximum. The way Hannibal forced his rock  
hard dick perfectly into the sweetest of spots had Will seeing stars, the waves of a blinding orgasm sending his own  
come shooting up his stomach in a flurry of quick bursts.

"Sh-shit, oh, shhh-fuck, oh FUCK~! DADDY KEEP FUCKING ME THERE!" Will screamed through it, heavy rapid panting, unaware  
that he was clenching the man's vest so hard the seams were tearing, little threads popping out from the stretched fabric.

Hannibal gasped and suddenly stumbled the final few pumps into the clenched tight little hole, groaning as he unloaded  
all the hot fluid into the boy. He huffed a few times, covering his face to hide a brand new blush that even he wasn't used to.

Will panted with a big grin, staring up at the man with heavy blown eyes. He tilted his head at the hand covering most of his face,  
reaching up to move it from the handsome foreign man. "You...like when I call you Daddy?...Hm?" Will smiled mischievously,  
sitting up with a small wince as his body screamed achingly for him to lay back down.

Hannibal cleared his throat and licked his lips as he kept his eyes away from the curious blue ones.

"I'll call you Daddy every day forever if you promise to keep fucking me like that...eh?" Will giggled, licking up Hannibal's  
neck to his lips until he kissed him, drawing a relieved sigh from the dirty blonde older man.

"That's a deal I'm willing to place a bet on, beautiful boy..." Hannibal muttered, kissing the young man harder now, laying  
him down to the rug again.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fukgkjlftykjh;pok


	3. Signs and Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will isn't too excited to see that Hannibal had looked him up during their night together   
> and leaves without saying anything to the man. 
> 
> Beverly convinces Will to join her in an attempt to get out of their druggie prostitution soiled low  
> by applying for jobs as room-service at the casino they had just been to after over-hearing   
> staff speaking of the open positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, the only times I've ever done hard drugs I don't fucking remember so 
> 
>  
> 
> that says alot- just don't. I know nothing.

  

 

 

Will woke in the morning, groaning under his breath at the torturous sunlight that beamed through the hotel room's window.

He turned a bit to look over his shoulder, seeing the slumbering man still fast asleep behind him. Lowering his eyes he smiled,  
blinking down at the strong arms wrapped around his waist. He couldn't remember when Hannibal had taken off his fancy suit,  
almost positive he must have fallen asleep on the floor after their intensely rough encounter.

He smiled wider when he remembered the last thing the man had said to him before he drifted off to sleep.

("You're so beautiful...Will.")

\---

Will nestled cozily in Hannibal's arms, playing a muted video game on the man's cell phone.

Hannibal had woken earlier when Will gave him a sleepy kiss, offering him the privilege to entertain himself on the device.

After loosing for the third time on a harder level in the game, Will sighed and glanced over his shoulder to see Hannibal  
was back to sleep, one arm around his waist still and the other under his pillow, his nose buried in Will's hair as he breathed   
softly.

Deciding to look for another game to download (another perk Hannibal granted him, no matter the price), Will  
closed the game and opened the app store.

"Oh-" Will lightly breathed, accidentally hitting the 'safari' button as he wasn't used to such fancy phones.

Before closing the page, he paused, squinting at the small text on the 'open pages' list. He was shocked to see that  
he had looked him up, but it was confusing. How did he know his last name? Had he told him when he was drugged up?  
He couldn't remember.

He worried his finger over the page, inhaling deep as he finally tapped it. His worst fear came true in that moment.

A medical study popped up, his name printed in the example patient references down at the bottom.

'The Signs and Symptoms of Encephalitis'

\---

The memories of the previous year and a half flooded over him, the constant horrible tests, the maddening  
nights of lost time driving Beverly up a wall with worry, the bills that sunk them both completely, despite the  
discounts and 'free' tests with his signed waiver to allow them to use his name and case in their studies.

The drug addiction was the only solution he had for himself since the doctors didn't seem to have any better  
answers after all that time other than extensive pricey medications. Beverly had experience with hard drugs, but   
not a lot, just enough to be sucked back into the bad habit when she found out Will had begun using.

He felt guilty every single day about how he had dragged Beverly away from her normal life into this poor-man's hell.  
Selling themselves on the street and in clubs to survive their bankruptcy.

Though he couldn't lie that he appreciated the company.

\---

Will closed the page and sat the phone down, dressing quickly but quietly before sneaking out of the room.

He gave the slumbering man one last glance before he shut the door.

\---

"What's you're problem?" Beverly asked, warming up a plate of leftover chinese food she had ordered the night before  
in an old microwave.

Will sat slumped in the floored mattress in just his jeans, toying with an empty syringe silently.

"Nothin'...just feel dumb for leaving without getting paid by the rich mother fucker..."

"Again, I don't understand really WHY you did, so he looked you up- was probably looking to add you as a friend  
on facebook or some shit and saw the first thing that showed up. Cut him slack. I woulda looked your cute ass  
up too." Beverly shut the microwave door and stepped over Will's legs to sit beside him on the mattress, handing   
him a fork and taking the syringe from his hands.

"What if he was a doctor or something and recognized me- that'd be fucking embarrassing as fuck and I'd feel  
like the ultimate piece of trash for, you know, asking him to help me shoot up, watch me jerk off, fuck me,  
then ask him for some money to pay for my shitty no-bedroom apartment in order to pay off the huge  
bills they gave me to NOT DIE as well as support my new-found drug addiction because of the stress of  
being poor and degrading myself into the world of prostitution with my best friend. I wanted to avoid   
THAT fuckin' conversation." Will scowled and took a bite of the noodles from the flimsy carton and handed  
it back to her.

She frowned and sighed, taking it back as she stared down at the set-aside needle.

"How bout we give it another shot then. Try quitting this shit, maybe go back to that fancy casino and  
ask for jobs? I overheard one of the staff guys talking about how they needed more room service cause  
they kept getting complaints about dirty rooms. What do you think?" Beverly smiled and squeezed Will's  
knee, trying to perk him out of his sour mood.

"...you know, with the shit I just did in one of those rooms I hope you understand exactly what we'd be  
cleaning...you up for THAT, Bevs?" Will smirked, smiling wider when she laughed loudly and smacked his arm.

"Fuck it, we've done grosser shit, right? Let's give it a shot!"

"Alright, well, let's use the last of what I made from the 'tell me I'm god' guy and get prettied up for some interviews."  
Will mumbled as he strained to stand up.

"That guy had some fuckin' esteem issues, but damn, for a good price." Beverly snickered and followed after  
scarfing down most of the noodles.

\---

  
Will scowled at himself in the tall mirror beside Beverly as she straightened and tidied his red, black and white   
service uniform. She chuckled as he swatted at her hands fumbling to button up the red vest fitted perfectly   
over the white long sleeved dress shirt he wore, smacking his hand back as she lowered to tuck the edges in  
the black slacks below.

"I'm not wearing the stupid fucking hat, they can suck my dick for it- it's a damned monkey hat from Aladdin or  
some shit-" Will complained, tossing the small red accessory as Beverly choked on a laugh.

"It's cute! I like it, don't you dare get us fired on the first day cause you're a picky dresser!"

"I'm NOT a picky dresser, My hair is just too fluffy for a tiny piece of shit like that to matter!"

"Fine, don't wear it- but at least keep it on your buggy cart thing in case management happens  
around a corner or something, I don't want to work here without you. This is a team effort and we're  
super lucky the guy who hired us didn't have a problem with two cute druggies flirting through an   
interview."   
  
\---

A week into the job Will and Beverly were done with 'training', allowed to answer the calls from the front  
desk for room checkouts and morning hall-duty on their own now.

Will crouched down and picked up a handful of towels, standing up to hand them through the door to   
a nude man who winked and thanked him before shutting it.

"...really wish people would stop doing that, they're only letting me know I'm gonna have to clean   
up their sex sweat later." Will mumbled as he rolled his eyes and moved along down the hall.

He stopped at the next door and knocked, "Room service.."

"One moment please~"

Will's brows scrunched together at the answer, blinking a few times when he slowly realized where he  
recognized the accent from.

His eyes shot open at the realization, dropping the towels to the floor beside the buggy- he took  
off running down the hall, skidding to slip and turn around the corner to avoid being spotted.

\---

Hannibal opened the door and furrowed his brow, frowning down at the mess of towels and abandoned  
cart.

He leaned out and looked down both ways of the hall, "Hello...?"

After a moment he shrugged and plucked two fresh towels from the cart top and shut his door.

\---

Will sat on the floor just around the corner at the end of the hall, huffing as he came down from the panicked escape.

"FUCK...of fucking course...fucking, fuck.." He snarled, picking his prepaid cell phone from his pocket and dialing Beverly.

"Bev- I need you to come to the 3rd floor and get my cart for me, please....just, it doesn't matter why! Just come  
do it, I can't get it I'm stuck around the corner-...no I'm not blowing someone in the hallway, are you joking,   
help me out dammit."

Will peeked around the corner to see his abandoned cart, frowning as he returned to leaning against the wall.

"...you're busy!? What do you mean baby poop, who brings a baby to a casino hotel!? God dammit, never mind,  
you super owe me if I get caught- never mind by who, suffer and wonder alone!" He hung up and growled,  
standing to peek around again.

\---

Hannibal pulled his black blazer over his dark dress shirt, stepping back over to the door to look out the peephole  
and saw the cart was still sitting alone in the hall.

"Must have been quite the emergency.." He muttered, pausing just before he stepped away.   
A young man crawled on the floor up to the cart, grabbing it and pulled it away.

Hannibal smirked at the curious thing as he returned into view, sitting on his knees to hurry as he  
gathered the dropped towels and rags.

Hannibal grinned, wondering why the stranger was so shy, only to straighten his lips when the  
young man stood back up with the bundle cradled in his arms. The uniformed boy bit his lip and whispered a   
faint curse when a few rags dropped and leaned over to pick them up and return to the cart.

"Will?" Hannibal asked as he whipped the door open.

Will yelped and dropped all of the cloths, covering his mouth with a gasp as he froze in place  
standing in front of the doorway.

Hannibal cracked a crooked smile and eyed the beautiful boy in his fitted uniform, his curls a mess  
against an attempted side comb. The bright red blush that burned on his cheeks below wide shocked  
blue eyes as he was caught almost sent Hannibal's heart into a frenzy.

"I-I-I, um, h-hi, sorry! D-did you, need, um, nevermind!" Will stammered, giving in to his nerves as  
he almost took off again.

Hannibal shot his arm out and grabbed the boy's wrist before he could leave, quirking his head  
curiously as Will turned to look at him with confusion and fear twisted on his expression.

"William dear, why did you leave after that night? I was wondering if I did something wrong?"

"..wh-what? I...didn't want to bother you...um, I gotta..go back to work, I'm on a schedule..."

"No, come here. I need your assistance inside if you don't mind."

"Mr. Lecter, I can't, I can't- do that, at work, I'm working here so I..I don't have to anymore, please.."  
Will muttered, trying to pull his wrist from the man's strong grip.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by that?"  
Hannibal asked, loosening his hold with a confused look on his face.

"Wha?...I'm...not selling, while I'm working..."

"Ha, um...I'm not understanding still, my apologies, selling WHAT?"

"ME, dammit! Now let go!" Will snapped his hand free and glared at him, hurrying to pick up the  
dropped towels again.

"...are you saying you sold yourself to me that night, William? I don't recall paying for anything."

"Cause I left, okay, I saw you looked me up and I don't like that you saw that stuff, I don't know   
you and that wasn't okay so just leave me alone- I wasn't going to ask you to pay for damaged goods anyway."  
Will frowned hard and slammed the pile messily to the cart with a huff.

"I wasn't aware at all that you were prostituting yourself...I genuinely wanted to know you, and enjoyed  
your company, if that's so hard to believe." Hannibal blinked and watched the young man pause.

"...you didn't know?"

"No...I didn't. Does this mean you were simply hoping to get paid for the night?"  
Hannibal frowned now, eyeing the way Will snapped his lowered eyes to his.

"N-no...I...I was high as shit...but I actually liked being with you. You're the only person who ever took   
care of me before and after...let me sleep through the night instead of kicking me out...let me play  
games on your phone- which was your mistake I guess but....no...that's why I left."  
Will sighed and slowly tried to fold the towels back up neatly.

Hannibal smiled and nodded, stepping out into the hall in the dark tailored suit as he stopped  
the boy from worrying over the cloths.

"Like I said...I could use some assistance inside the room, would you mind?"

Will stared at the gentle crimson eyes that melted into him, swallowing hard before nodding once and  
followed him in leaving the cart behind.

\---

Beverly finally got around to the floor Will had called her from in a panic, stopping at the door his cart  
was left abandoned outside of with the stack of towels a mess atop it.

She furrowed her brow and left hers to step over to it, blinking when she heard a faint noise.

Stepping closer, she leaned in to press her ear to the door gently.

Her hands snapped up to cover her mouth to stifle a gasp, hearing Will's high pitched moans   
and whimpers crying for 'daddy' to 'go harder'.

"OHshit~" She giggled and pulled her phone out, shooting a short video. Will had forced her to accept  
his birthday gift of an actual new iphone her last birthday since she had sold hers to help with his hospital   
bills before. He quite often regretted it with her access to taking pictures and video. She grinned into the front-facing  
lens as he got the abandoned cart and door in the view behind her, the muffled sounds of rough vulgar shouted sex   
behind the wooden door changing volume as she snickered and spoke "Need some help still, Willy?"

\---


	4. Emergency Contacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will isn't too savvy or aware of just how much damage he's  
> doing to himself by neglecting the priority of his medication,
> 
> the addition of his 'cold turkey' attempt doesn't mix well with his well-being.
> 
> He ends up running from his problems to return to a past problem 'ex'  
> named Matthew.
> 
> Beverly isn't happy to assume the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *glares at beer*
> 
> I need to stop.

  

 

~

  
"DELETE IT YOU WHORE!"

"NO! I need collateral for when you bully me!"

" **I** bully _**YOU !**_ **?** DO I NEED TO POINT OUT WHAT **YOU'RE** DOING RIGHT **_NOW_**!?"

"Still! It's cute! You were all angry and hateful towards him but the second you see him again  
you drop your panties like THAT!" She snapped her fingers as she held her phone away from  
the struggling young man in the break room.

"Be quiet before someone hears you, fucker!"

"Did he pay you this time?" She grinned.

"It's not like that, I told him I don't sell myself at work! Delete it!"

"I'm never deleting it, it's my own video it's not my fault it happened to catch audio of you screaming  
like the cutest little bitch I've ever heard~"

"Oh my **god**...I hate you...fine..."

"Good. Now, when are you seeing him again? By the way you're like super fucking sweaty and shit right now...  
are you still coming down from you're super-gasmn? What's with you?" Beverly smirked and put her phone away, fixing her  
vest after Will messed it with his fighting. She reached up and touched Will's hot forehead, frowning when he shoved it away  
and cleared his throat with tired eyes.

"After work...and I'm fine, I just feel a bit sick, too much cleaning fumes I guess..."

"Start wearing your fucking mask then, idiot. Bleach fumes aren't the same as fucking crack highs, calm your druggie tits.  
Also, damn, gettin' laid twice in a day by a _super_ hunk, **nice**. What're the plans?"

"To not tell you every detail of everything I ever do."

"Ew, Will in love is a dick." Beverly chuckled and punched his arm, Will rolling his eyes as he ate his  
lunch sandwich.

\---

Will took his vest off and undid a few buttons on the white dress shirt, deciding that and the black  
slacks were the best 'fancy' clothes he had to wear around the casino.

Worrying his hands around the glass of whiskey as he sat at the bar, he frowned when he noticed   
his palms were shaking.

He wiped the sweat the back of his neck with the napkin that was under the glass, crumpling it as  
he asked for a few more napkins from the tender.

"...what the hell am I doing..?" He muttered, gripping the clump of thin papers before chugging  
the whiskey empty.

Just as he decided to leave, he gasped when Hannibal placed a hand on his shoulder and sat beside him.  
"Hello William, I see you've started without me."

Will groaned and rubbed his face, nodding as he turned back forward in his seat.

Hannibal raised a brow and noticed the sweat drenched white dress shirt, the way Will was trying  
to hide his trembling when he glanced at him with a crooked smile then back down at the refilled   
glass of whiskey.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm fine- **hey** , just, uh, can I get another one of these?" Will asked the tender, who stared at him   
for a moment since he had just seconds ago filled the drink again.

Will raised both brows, "- _ **PLEASE**_?", his eyes wide and impatient as he gestured him to do it with a flailed hand,  
surprising the tender and Hannibal by downing the whole thing in a few harsh gulps before slamming it to the bar counter.

"Right away, sir.." The tender stammered with a bit of concern on his tone, pouring a new glass for him.

Will rolled his eyes and looked at Hannibal who stared at him for a quiet moment.

"Sorry, I...god, I feel like my heart is going to burst out my damn chest, must...must be the cleaning fumes from all day...shit-"

"...I shouldn't have asked you to join me after a long day of working, you seem tired...should we  
get you to bed, William?" Hannibal asked, placing a hand on the boy's shivering shoulder.

"I'm fine- sorry, just, rough afternoon." Will winced as he spoke, squinting at Hannibal when he  
suddenly became blurry in his vision.

"Will-?"

Hannibal jumped out of his seat when Will tipped to the side, falling to the floor as his sliding  
arm knocked the glass to the wooden floorboards, crashing beside him. A woman cried out when the  
young man started to seize on the ground below them, dropping her tray of appetizers behind her   
at the frightful sight.

"William!" Hannibal had just missed catching him, dropping to his knee as he grabbed the convulsing  
boy's jaw to hold still. "Call an ambulance, please~" Hannibal snapped to the girl who crouched beside him  
in the gathering crowd, worrying his eyes at Will when foam began building and spilling from his lips, the  
blue eyes rolling back into his head as he choked and trembled.

\---

Will woke in the hospital, cringing as his eyes adjusted to the bright room.

"You stopped taking your medication, would you like to tell me why, Mr. Graham?"

Will opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, scowling when he saw Dr. Chilton round the bed  
to his side with a clipboard in hand.

"Cause I couldn't afford it, _DOCTOR_ -" He croaked. "...the pharmacy wouldn't GIVE it to me unless I applied for some bullshit  
trap of a credit program. I'm already on three of them- I don't need another one." Will snarled as he  
strained to sit up in the bed.

"Tsk...you know better than to just abandon treatment, Mr. Graham, you should have come to us and let  
us know you were struggling to pay for it."

"Yeah, okay...what would you have told me, doc? That you'll wave the bill? Comp it to the government? Maybe  
pull something from the many charities that donate money to the cause but never see it come out the other end?  
Or would you have recommended I get on your health credit program?"

Chilton paused and looked at the boy with a half smile, blinking back down to his clipboard with a sigh.

"Okay, you've got me there. Either way, you haven't been back to have any checkups, which ARE free,   
and now that you've been brought here by a very concerned gentleman, I understand WHY now. How long  
have you been sticking these filthy needles in yourself, William?"

Will snapped his eyes to the hovering man with a glare, "I stopped using a few days ago, don't worry about it."

"Oh, I'll worry about it, because you not taking your medication AND going through a cold-turkey'd withdrawl  
is what almost killed you tonight- along with the abrupt consumption of alcohol with nothing but a sandwich  
in your belly."

"How the hell do you know what I ate today?"

"Ms. Katz was called since she's your emergency contact, Dr. Lecter followed the ambulance to the hospital  
to check you in and pay for you're delightful little surprise visit."  
Chilton raised a brow, waiting for the boy's reaction to the news.

"...can I get out of here now...?"

"No, actually, sorry. You need to stay for a bit more observation. You're brain could possibly have swelled  
again since not only have you neglected medication, abused drugs and alcohol, but also suffered a nasty  
little bump when you fell into your seizure. It'll only take a few days and you'll be released with a fresh   
batch of prescriptions that I hope you'll take responsibly."

"I can't afford that shit, doc, **NO**!"

"I'm sorry, you'll have to stay put. It'll be alright, just calm down and a nurse will be up with your breakfast  
and a fresh IV."

Will worried his eyes as Chilton left the room and shut the door behind him.

\---

  
"You're both welcome to go visit him now, he's awake, the nurse just took him his breakfast about an hour ago so, please do  
me a favour and make sure he's eaten it all. He's got to get some nourishment in him, he lost a lot over night."

"Right, thank you Dr. Chilton." Beverly shook his hand as Hannibal nodded and did the same next, following  
her over to the hall doors to find his room.

\---

"Is this the right room?" Beverly asked as they stepped in, the bed empty and a half eaten breakfast on a tray   
hovering over the plastic rails.

"Yes...looks like we have a problem..." Hannibal said as he looked out the open window, spotting the hospital   
slippers tossed beside a row of bushes that looked climbed through.

"Oh my god...he's such a fucking brat, he thinks running away will make the bill go away!?" Beverly shouted  
as she hurried over to lean out the window furiously.

"I don't think he's in his right mind, he just woke from a stroke and is under the influence of many painkillers and  
treatments, there's a big chance this triggered his craving for whatever drugs he had so abruptly quit without proper replacement."

"...oh fuck..., come on, we gotta find him before he makes the dumb decision I think he's going to-"

\---

Will buttoned his white shirt up all the way as he sat in the back seat of a taxi, wiping wetness from his  
cheek before he sighed and scooted to the door to leave.

"You're quite a fuckin' cock sucker...almost sad to drop you off." The middle aged man in the drivers seat said,  
looking in the rear-view mirror as he adjusted his sport jacket.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride and cash..."

"No problem...hope to see you around gorgeous. Just look for cab 721 if you want to fuck around again, kiddo."

" ** _Whatever_**." Will slammed the door shut and watched the cab leave, turning to head up the walkway to  
a dingy vine covered house.

\---

"Didn't think I'd see you back here in a million fuckin' years kiddo, what the hell happened to you?"

"I got a few more bills, just dipped from the hospital from a withdrawl episode or whatever...can  
you help me out, Matthew?" Will sat on the couch as the man scoffed and tossed a baggy to the  
coffee table in front of him, stretching his arms up over his head to strain and display his muscles   
and tattoo's to the younger man.

Will blinked at him for a moment before snatching up the bag and starting the process of striping it out.

"I missed you sugar pup, how about a smooch for your _lonely old ex_?"  
Matt plopped down to the cushion beside Will and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, smirking  
when the boy ignored him and leaned forward to snort the white powder in.

"You're just trying to be a prick cause you know I'm **stuck** with this shit...cut it out, Matty..."

"Aw, don't be like that, I'm always here for my little pup, last I heard anything about you was that  
someone spotted you getting in a car with that business bloke who hires prostitutes to call him 'god'  
when he's usin' em'. Must've gotten a hell of a good payday after that fucker, did ya?"

"Yeah, turns out that's not his only freak kink. Dude made me wear one of those like, preacher boy collars,  
I don't know what you call them, it's just the white thing they put under the black or whatever..."

"REALLY NOW?! That's hilarious, and slightly disturbing, but, hey, to each his own..."  
Matt chuckled as he pressed a hard kiss to Will's temple and leaned over to look in his eyes.

He smiled and raised a his other hand, wiping the bit of powder from the boy's nose as he stared  
in the slowly changing pupils in the blue blown eyes.

"You're just as beautiful as ever, Willy boy...why don't you wanna stay here with me, I take care of you  
and make sure you don't ever have to shack up with freaks and nasties...I can pay for your medicine and  
keep you happy. Come on, stay this time?"

Will rolled his eyes at the man and leaned over to snort the next few lines quickly, sighing after he  
coughed and shook, leaning back into the strong arm still nestled around over his shoulders on the couch.   
He closed his eyes and turned his head up to the ceiling as he did, shivering once as the heated chills rushed  
through his brain and forced a deep red blush to his cheeks and neck.

Matthew smiled sadly and touched his knuckles to the boy's jawline, watching as he drifted off into his lucid drugged  
state against his shoulder, slowly sliding down to rest his head on his chest with his mess of hair tickling  
the man's neck.

"You must have really had a bad few days without your poison, hm?" Matt mumbled as he frowned now and stroked  
the short curls with raking fingers.

He raised a brow when a cheap pre-paid phone chimed in Will's pocket, sneaking it out carefully and reading   
the unread text, seeing many missed calls before it.

Beverly's text read that Hannibal was going to pay for the bills since he felt responsible for taking him to the  
bar and hospital. Another text saying please come home, that she hoped he was okay and was trying to figure out  
where Matthew lived now because she knew that's where he would go for a free fix.

"Hm...looks like we should get going..." He muttered and carefully pushed the unconscious boy to the side as he stood and gathered the drugs. 

 

Will stifled a soft sleepy grunt as he was gently placed and covered with a blanket in the backseat of Matthew's truck.

 

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat*
> 
> (next chapter is just...smut, kbye.)


End file.
